Qilby vs Archer
Qilby vs Archer is a What-If Death Battle featuring Qillby from the Wakfu series, and Archer from the Fate/Stay Night series. Description Fate/Stay Night vs Wakfu! Which person sick of being immortal will outlast to live another day? Interlude Wiz: Immortality, often times a blessing. But other times, it can also be a curse. Boomstick: These two definitely took it bad to live forever. Qilby, the Eliatrope mad-man. Wiz: And Archer, the Servant who wanted to kill himself. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win... a Death Battle. Qilby Wiz: A long time ago, in a distant planet... Boomstick: A planet far, far away... Wiz: Please don't pull a Star Wars Boomstick. Boomstick: I'll totally pull a Star Wars. Which is basically what happened to this poor guy. Wiz: The Eliatrope race was a thriving species, who had come to an equilibrium with the ecosystem of their planet. Boomstick: 6 of them are linked to what are called Primordial Dragons, and are basically twins. Since, they're born from the same egg. Egg. Yeah, still not wrapping my head around the idea a human-like guy could come from an egg. Wiz: One of these pairs was Qilby the Eliatrope and Shinanome the dragoness. These 6 pairs have all in common a specificity: when they die, their wakfu(aka life force) goes back to their egg, waiting for resurrection. Boomstick: Although it would be more reincarnation than anything else. Each time that happens, they lose every memory they had, essentially starting a new life. That sucks. Wiz: Au contraire, Boomstick. Qilby and Shinanome are both anomalies in these pairs: they remember every single thing from their past lives. While Shinanome doesn't seem to mind, Qilby, a knowledge-hungry person, gradually grew bored of his planet. Boomstick: So, he proposed his race to go from this wretched planet and go explore the cosmos. Or the Krozmoz, as they call it. Wiz: But the other Eliatropes refused, since they were perfectly content with their own planet and situation. Boomstick: So, in order to force their hand, he provoked a war with another alien species named the Mechasms. The Eliatropes got massacred beyond belief. Looks like it was the St-Bartholomew for them. Wiz: In punishment for his actions, Yugo the Eliatrope King banished Qilby in a different dimension, void of everything. Qilby, alone, slowly got madder and madder. Boomstick: When he was liberated by a reincarnated Yugo though(who had no idea of what happened with Qilby, since he doesn't remember what happened in his past lives), he didn't seem too mad. Wiz: It's because he was plotting. Plotting for revenge. He got his hands on the Eliacube, object that started the Mechasm war(since it contains the heart of one of them, Organax, as it's power source), and who nearly drove Nox mad out of salvation. Boomstick: Unlike Nox though, Qilby can bring out the full potential of the Eliacube, granting him sick powers. Wiz: As an adult Eliatrope, his body can naturally manipulate it's teleporting ability better than what Yugo can do. Boomstick: He can summon teleporters everywhere around a target, create giant portals to other dimensions no sweat, move ultra-fast thanks to his portals, etc etc. Wiz: The Eliacube grants him near infinite stamina, and the power to easily overthrow a general Shushu, a full grown and experienced Primordial Dragon, and also to defeat hundreds of his own kind. Boomstick: Although these last ones were all kids save for Yugo Wiz. Wiz: It is nonetheless impressive. Qilby: We have the opportunity to explore the Krozmos, and that's what we're going to do!! Archer Wiz: The world of Fate/Stay Night can be a rather bloody one. Even during the 21st century, war is waging. The fifth Grail War. Boomstick: A fight for power. Just like I love em. Wiz: In the wage of this war, was forged a fighter. His name was Shirou Emiya. Boomstick: He eventually survived the war, just to end up passing a contract with a being named The World to become exactly what he fought: a Heroic Spirit. I love irony. Wiz: But as it turns out, Shirou progressively became disgusted of his own existence, and decided to travel back in time in order to kill his former self, so that he can create a paradox, and the laws of nature, who don't like paradoxes, would erase him from existence altogether. Boomstick: Of course, as you guessed, it didn't end up working. Shirou was terminated before he got the kill on his younger self. Talk about a lost cause. Wiz: All along the way, the one who progressively would be called "Archer" has developed skills beyond what any Heroic Spirit could dream of. Boomstick: His trademark ability comes in what is called his Reality Marble, an ability that warps the laws of physics in it's vicinity: Unlimited Blade Works. Archer: '' ''I am the bone of my sword. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood. I have created over a thousand blades. Unknown to death, nor known to life. Have withstood pain to create many weapons. Yet, those hands will never hold anything. So, as I pray... UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS! Boomstick: Hell... that's one hell of an incantation. Especially when you suddenly start hearing English in a Japanese anime who hasn't been dubbed yet. Wiz: This chant helps Archer focus on his special ability, which is what differentiates him from other Heroic Spirits. Unlike most of them, he doesn't have a Noble Phantasm to call his own. Boomstick: Noble What assm? Wiz: Phantasm. Noble Phantasms are what you would call the trademark weapon of a Heroic Spirit. Archer has none. Instead, thanks to his Reality Marble, he is able to reproduce to near perfection any Noble Phantasm he sees. Boomstick: That's gotta boost his versality by a crap ton. Wiz: Indeed. Through all his time, he has assisted to the use of lots of Noble Phantasms, such as Rho Aias, a shield who deflected Gae Bolg, even though it ended up breaking in the end. He even saw the use of the legendary Excalibur. Boomstick: You mean he could just copy that shit like it was nothing? Wiz: ...Not exactly. Excalibur is a top class weapon, and makes the other Noble Phantasms look like a joke. Boomstick: Save for Ea. Wiz: ...Save for Ea. Nonetheless, the power Excalibur and other comparable weapons wield is so great that if Archer attempts to reproduce them, he would most certainly die after use. Boomstick: At least he gets to do a super kamikaze attack! Wiz: Another power exclusive to Archer is the use of Broken Phantasms. Boomstick: Not really exclusive to him yknow. Wiz: He's the only one who dares using it. Broken Phantasms are exactly what they sound like: broken Noble Phantasms. Due to Heroic Spirits usually only having one Noble Phantasm, and only one, they wouldn't dare breaking them since they would be weaponless after. Boomstick: But, since Archer can just spam Noble Phantasms, he has no problem doing this! By breaking the Phantasms he copies, he can upgrade their power by a significant margin. Wiz: He can then use these Broken Phantasms as arrows he can shoot. Boomstick: How come he doesn't stomp every other Heroic Spirit with all this then? Wiz: Well, the thing is... Archer is actually weaker physically and magically than most other Heroic Spirits. His real advantages are his smarts and his sense of strategy. He also wields an ability named Eye of the Mind(True). Boomstic: Acquired through sheer experience, this ability is what renders him able to keep up with much stronger than he is, as evidence during his fight with Lancer. Wiz: Archer does have his weaknesses. Due to being physically and magically inferior to literally everyone, he needs to put himself constantly in life-threatening danger in order to make the opponent do mistakes. Boomstick: Also, his magic resistance is crap compared to other Heroic Spirits. Even though he was a mage during his human life. Go figure. Archer: If you cannot defeat your enemy with the weapon you do have, then imagine one with which you could. Fight Rin Tohsaka was investigating a cliff. There were reports of missing humans and Heroic Spirits. As she grew closer to an entrance, she could feel progressively a tremendous amount of power. Rin : Is that… the Holy Grail ? Archer suddenly materialised next to her, having followed her in spirit form. Archer : This is not something you can handle. You stay here, I go in. Rin : But… Archer : No buts. One of my missions is to protect you. Hence, you stay here. Rin : But, you’ll need my mana out there ! Archer : Not for this, trust me. Archer then ventured in the entrance. ---- Turns out it wasn’t the entrance to a cave, but of a sort of spaceship. Archer summoned his twin swords, and stayed on alert. He made his way inside the ship, unaware a pair of eyes were observing him as he was going further. He then came in a large room, where there were orange containers of different size. In several of them, he recognised humans, Heroic Spirits, and other things that didn’t belong to this world. His sense then indicate him of an incoming danger. He took to a left and dodged a blue beam of energy who went crashing in one of the containers, destroying it and it’s contents. Archer darted his eyes around, trying to locate the threat. He saw what looked like a middle-aged man, with white skin, black tattoos and a blue-glowing arm. Archer : And who might you be ? ???: Oh, but only a humble scientist. You may know me as Qilby. Archer : Never heard of it. So, what have you been doing with all of these ? Archer was pointing to the containers. Qilby : Archiving… Studying… Discovering… Whatever is needed to increase knowledge. I do hope none of them were your friends. Archer : Humpf. Hardly. But I think it’s still not a good idea of letting you go away with whatever you’re doing. Qilby : So… do you intend to… Qilby’s eyes switched to a craze look of blue-glowing eyes. Qilby : …. Stop me ? Archer : That’s the idea. Qilby : Well… Qilby materialised a translucid blue scythe, from his translucid arm it seemed. Qilby : Try impressing me while doing it, at the very least. Fight! Archer came in first, and slashed Qilby with his twin swords. The latter, visibly unimpressed, simply backed up in a portal and disappeared. Archer staggered a bit, since he didn’t have a target anymore, and he was expecting to meet resistance from his swing. He looked around him, for a trace of Qilby. He suddenly had a sense of danger, and dodged the incoming scythe attack that Qilby was executed. Pleasantly surprised, Qilby followed suite with several slashed of his scythe, all of which were either dodged or blocked by Archer. Qilby : You seem well versed in the art of staying on your feet. I give you credit for that. Archer : You’re not too bad yourself. Qilby grinned. Qilby : Let’s see how you handle this. He backed out and created a kaleidoscope of portals all around Archer. He then sent his fist in several portals, trying to touch Archer in a weak spot. But the latter was evading every attack, whatever how fast it came in. Qilby : How do you do when you’re getting attacked from all sides ! The portals started charging energy, and shot beams at Archer from every direction. Archer, crouched. I am the bone of my sword… RHO... AIAS ! A pink flower bloomed from Archer’s hand aimed at the ceiling, and produced several protecting shields. The energy beams of Wakfu clashed on the shield. For a while, the highest layer stayed in it’s position unharmed. But, as time was going, the beams’s power intensified. Soon, the first layer of shields gave way. Soon enough, the second too. Archer was continuously muttering to himself. Steel is my body, and fire is my blood… The following shields were harder, stronger. I have created over a thousand blades… Qilby was getting annoyed, so he drastically increased the energy output. Archer was now giving away several layers, until there was only one left. Unknown to death, nor to life… Archer then suddenly screamed, and his Noble Phantasm was destroyed. Of Archer, however, there was nothing to be found. Qilby : Now, come on out, hero. You and I both know I’m an expert at Hide and Seek ! Qilby then portaled himself to Archer’s current position. He heard him mutter more phrases to himself. Have withstood pain to create many weapons… Qilby : Stop rambling and fight, kid ! Qilby brought his scythe down, only to be met with resistance from Archer’s twin blades. Archer : Oh, but I am fighting. He let one of his blades break in order to attempt a stab with the other. Qilby barely dodged the hit, and saw Archer took the opportunity to take some distance. He materialised his bow, then materialised a Noble Phantasm, that he then proceeded to turn into a Broken Phantasm. Qilby : An archery duel, huh ? So be it ! Qilby’s scythe turned into a bow, and he started charging a Wakfu-infused arrow. Archer, when he was at his maximum limit for enhancing his weapon, took a deep breath. Yet, those hands will never hold anything… Qilby : Stop praying to yourself, I said ! Pay attention ! Qilby let loose his arrow, which prompted Archer to do the same. Both projectiles fizzled to their target with numbing speed. The clash was mighty, and shook the entire cliff. Archer was down, focusing. Qilby came out of the smoke, wielding his scythe and ready to end this. Qilby : You bore me too much ! Just die now ! So, as I pray… As Qilby’s scythe was about to make contact with Archer… UNLIMITED BLADE WORKS !!! ---- Qilby opened his eyes, to find himself in a wasteland covered in swords of all kinds. Qilby : Did he… teleport me somewhere ? How is this possible ? I thought only Eliatropes were capable of such feats. Archer : You’re nowhere. Qilby turned his head, to see Archer standing in the desert, giant clockwork gears turning in the sky behind him. Archer : Or, to be precise, nowhere in reality. This is my Reality Marble, Unlimited Blade Works. Qilby : You mean, you bent the laws of nature to make me come here ? First, his eyes were full of bewilderment. Then, they slowly switched to enjoyment. Qilby started laughing, and clapping his hands together. QIlby : HAHAHAHA ! Finally, a subject worth researching. You’re going to ease my boredom for a few hundred years ! Archer stayed silent, measuring his options. Archer : He’s proved too strong for me to actually harm up until this point. Also, he doesn’t look in the least bit tired. I’m going to have to use it… Archer started channelling his mana, and yellow light environed his hands. Qilby noticed, stopping in his joyful claims. Qilby : This is new. What are you doing ? Archer smiled. Archer : You’ll soon find out… Progressively, a sword was materialising itself, although the further it got, the more sweat Archer was producing. Qilby was noticing all this, and was genuinely curious. Qilby : Seeing how your energy levels are fading, and the physical stress you’re putting on yourself, I take it this is a last-ditch move ? Archer : I guess you could say that. The sword finished materialising itself, and a spur of yellow energy engulfed it and Archer, shooting in the sky. Qilby laughed of joy. Qilby : YES ! YES ! YES ! COME AT ME WITH EVERYTHING YOU’VE GOT, MAKE ME BLEED ! Archer grinned. Archer : If you ask so nicely. Archer lifted the sword, and pointed it to the sky. More energy burst occured as he was doing it. Archer : R…ready ? Qilby : Do it. Qilby took a protective stance, with his arms crossed, the translucid arm in front of Archer. Archer : Here goes nothing. Archer : EX… The tip of the sword glowed in energy, and blasts of wind showered Qilby, as the flow was nearly overwhelming. Qilby : What an amazing concentration of energy… And me who thought only the Eliacube could generate that much power in a so small volume… Archer started bringing the sword down. Archer : …CALIBUUUUUUUUR!!!!!!!!!!! As he brought the sword down, a devastating swirl of energy spawned from the tip of the sword, engulfing everything in it’s surroundings with glowing yellow light. Qilby saw the attack make it’s way to him, and started panicking. Quickly, he surrounded himself in his arm who transformed into a protective sphere of blue Wakfu. When the atatck connected with the shield, a huge explosion of energy occured, with two twirls of blue and yellow energy swirling into the sky. After a moment, the light faded, and died down. Archer was standing still, his eyes souless, Excalibur dematerialising in his hands. He was still breathing, but not for very long. He was just hoping he killed his enemy in the process. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left of either Qilby or his Wakfu. Not even a blue tendril of energy. Archer was relieved, and collapsed with the thought he managed to accomplish his mission with success. He was starting to dematerialise, as life was slowly exuding from him. He smiled. And then choked. When he lifted his head, he saw a blue translucid blade piercing his chest. Qilby : You had me worried for a second, but thankfully, that attack wasn’t powerful enough to scratch me when I fight seriously. He was saying that, but he had bruises all over him, and his clothes were ragged. Archer coughed blood out, and looked at Qilby with rage. Archer : What… kind of… monster… are you ? Qilby stopped smiling, and looked seriously at Archer. Qilby : The kind that lives too long for it’s own good. He then slashed Archer’s throat, killing him on the spot, and making the Reality Marble fade away. They were back in Qilby’s spaceship, containers smashed everywhere. Qilby : Well, guess who’s joining my collection ? K.O! Results Boomstick: HELL YEAH! Wiz: As much as Archer's Eye of the Mind(True) was useful for him, it didn't help him in actually harming Qilby, who was much faster, stronger and agile than him. Boomstick: So, all Archer could do is stalemate and wait for an opening and use his trump card. Wiz: Within his Reality Marble, Archer was able to use a downgraded version of Excalibur. Boomstik: Which killed him. Wiz: That wasn't the point however. When the true Excalibur is used, islands disappear. Boomstick: However, Qilby, by virtue of mastering the Eliacube, is not afraid of island-busting attacks. Hell, even Nox who had very limited access to the Eliacube could tank them. Wiz: Ultimately, the greatest advantage Qilby had was his stamina. The Eliacube acts as a near-infinite source of Wakfu, although the output is limited following the level of mastery of the user. Boomstick: Qilby, who can use the full extent of the Eliacube, possesses all the Wakfu he wants. Or needs. Damn NLF. Wiz: It's not quite a NLF, since even after unleashing some of his most powerful attacks and being beaten up by stronger than himself, he still had lots more to give. This was a no-win scenario for Archer. Boomstick: Looks like Qilby's view on immortality outlived Archer's. Wiz: The winner is Qilby. Who are you rooting for? Qilby Archer Do you agree with the outcome? Yes No Category:Blade0886 Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016